


Random acts of kindness

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Unpredictability can bring untold joy





	Random acts of kindness

Ianto had been having the day from hell, so he really didn't feel like heading out on a date with Jack later that evening. It spoke volumes that he didn't even think quality time with Jack would improve his day, and that he was prepared to just go home and bury his head under the duvet, praying that tomorrow would turn out better.

Despite that Jack wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy.

'We're going out tonight and that's that. Boss's orders.'

'Pretty sure my boss can't order me to go on a date,' Ianto grumbled.

'Just meet at the water tower at five,' Jack instructed before heading out.

Ianto ploughed through the remainder of the afternoon, growing more and more despondent as slime added to the colossal mountain of work he already had on his plate.

By five o'clock he was sorely tempted to stand Jack up. In the end his conscience won out, and he dutifully stood on the plass by the water tower as instructed. Five o'clock became five fifteen. Where was Jack?

Suddenly his eye was diverted to something approaching across the plass. Other people too had taken notice of this new development. It looked like a large red ball floating its way along just a few metres above the ground. It came closer still, and Ianto could make it out more clearly now. It was someone carrying a massive bunch of helium balloons. Then he recognised the dark flowing coat of the man carrying the balloons. Jack.

Finally Jack's figure was just steps away from him, and attracting quite the audience of onlookers.

'I thought perhaps this might cheer you up,' Jack said smiling.

Ianto couldn't help but smile back. Jack was insane, and yet terribly proud of his efforts. How could he fault him for trying? 'You know there's a very fine line between romantic and ludicrous, and I'm not quite sure which side you've landed on.'

'It's all part of my charm. So, how about that date?'

'How could I say no? But what are we going to do with all those balloons?'

Before he could do anything else, Jack passed him one balloon and let the rest float up into the sky, where they were "oohed" and "ahhed" by the crowd.

Jack truly was crazy. Ianto was just glad he was crazy about him.


End file.
